Weirder than Weider
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Barry's been acting really weird lately, and Roddy is intent to find out why. Slash, One-Shot


**Felt like writing some more of these two, and this idea just kind of popped up, so...here we are now! Some parts are kind of rough, so sorry. My concentration was broken a lot because people kept barging into my room . Anyway: Pairings-Barry/Roddy, and Nick/Monroe **

**Hope you guys like it! THIS IS SLASH (MALExMALE) SO PLEASE BE AWARE**

Weirder than Weider-by PS

Dinner at Monroe's was usually extremely awkward.

Besides the weird food being served Nick would come over and Monroe and he would have the whole eye-sex thing going without ever really ever sexing it up at all.

Talk about major cock-blocking on Nick's fault. Monroe was in such a rut for him that Roddy could barely stand to stay around them for the long, the scent was so overwhelming.

Thankfully, dinners had gotten better since Roddy and Barry started going out. They could eat, spending a little time with the Grimm and the Blutbad and then leave together so they were spared the amount of arousal emanating from each of the adult's across the table.

And, right afterward, he and Barry got to spend time together.

Normally, it was taking a walk out in the neighboring park or just around the block, holding hands and talking about anything and everything all at once.

Roddy loved these times together, Barry was perfect, and anything the bear granted him was enough.

But that was when things got weird.

Barry didn't just walk around with him anymore, he walked and grasped Roddy's hand like the rat was trying to run away or something. A single jogger ran by and Barry was on high alert, glaring back at the oblivious person as they raced away, minding their own business.

Roddy thought it was just weird behavior at first, until, that is, Barry started leaving him gifts. And it wasn't even the usual candy or flowers. Nope, these were more of the dead animal kind.

And that was why Roddy was currently sitting with Monroe in the quaint kitchen, no Barry or Nick in sight.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Monroe asked him as he prepared dinner for them; the Grimm was bound to show up sooner or later then.

Roddy stretched his hands out across the table, "Well, its Barry. He's been acting really weird lately."

Monroe glanced over at him, his protective papa instincts coming out, "Did he do something to you? Because if he did, I'll-"

"No, shut up. He's been leaving dead animals outside of my house. And being all weird around me when other people are around. I mean, I can't even wave to someone without him glaring and hovering!"

Monroe was looking awkward; Roddy stared at him, "What?"

The Blutbad leaned against his kitchen counter, crossing his arms, "Ok, I don't know how to say this. But, to put it in plain terms, Barry's courting you."

Roddy blinked. Then blinked again, "What?" His voice sounded hollow.

Monroe rolled his dark eyes, "When a predator is looking for a mate, or has chosen one they will court said desired mate; like, they leave them food, the dead animals in your case, to show them that they can hunt and provide for their mate. And, idiot, he's possessive of you already, that's why he's acting like that in public. Can you imagine what it would be like if you two were actually mates, like, a thousand times worse! Be happy he hasn't attempted murder for you yet."

Roddy slumped in his chair, "Why didn't he just come out and tell me that's what he was doing? Here I was utterly confused while he's tromping around looking for more things to present to me!"

Monroe shrugged at him, "I don't know. I've never courted anyone like that."

Roddy's face took on a clever hone, "No? You just do it the human way I guess; inviting people over for dinner, and helping them with certain types of research."

Monroe looked flushed, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?"

Roddy chuckled quietly, "Usually I would say no, but this time I'm going. Thanks for telling me what was happening. Hope your date with Nick goes well."

Monroe's spluttering followed him to the door, "It is not a date!"

And then, the door was closed…

Roddy huffed to himself as he walked up to Barry's house, hands buried in his coat pocket's, eyes trained on the ground, his breath coming out in puffs and showing white in the air.

Finally, he reached the porch, climbed the stairs, and knocked on the door sharply, twice.

It was a moment before the door was answered, but there, standing in only a towel, was Barry.

Roddy gulped, momentarily distracted, before remembering what he was there for; he pushed past his boyfriend without touching him and into the house.

"So, Monroe told me what you've been doing, which, by the way, ew! Dead animals is not a way to someone's heart…or pants, whatever! Anyway, why didn't you just ask, or tell, me?"

Barry was standing awkwardly near the doorway, clutching his towel around his hips like a lifeline, "I don't know…I'm still learning how to do a proper courtship. My dad wouldn't tell me how, and my calls to my mom were limited, so I was kind of going by instinct."

His expression was so heartfelt and longing that Roddy nearly broke, "hey. It's ok. Besides, you're not really giving me a chance to tell you what I think about it."

Barry looked up at him, eyes wary. Roddy went on, "it's really creepy that you're leaving dead animals outside my house, because vultures have been circling for days, but…at the same time, it's kind of sweet. I know that you can provide for me, I mean, look at your house, you're rich! But…you also like me for me, and that's not something many people do." Great, now the tears seemed to be showing up. Super.

Barry stepped closer, "Roddy…"

Roddy cut him off though, biting his lip, "I-I love you Barry. And that sounds totally sappy and all, but I want you to know that. Rats don't really have courting ethics, but if we did I'd be using them on you right now."

Barry rolled his eyes, "No. The Dominant in the relationship is the one that does the courting. Everybody knows that Roddy." Ah, there was the jerk he loved.

Roddy pouted, "Hey! I'm domineering, when I want to be!"

Barry scoffed, suddenly right there, heat so close, "No you're not. I'm obviously the domineering one here, and you know it."

Roddy opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but it was going to be an awesome retort, but was cut off by Barry's lips over his.

The Reinigen just gave into it, lifting his hands and curling his fingers into Barry's still wet hair, letting the Jägerbar devour his mouth like he owned it.

Roddy pulled back after a second though, trying to gasp in as much breath as he could, "W-wait. You still haven't fully explained why you were courting me you know!"

Barry growled, pulling him back against the large chest, bracketing his arms around the leaner body, making him stay there, "Doesn't matter right now. Later." He kissed the rat again.

Roddy frowned and pulled back, "No, I want to know now. Tell me."

Barry sighed, loosening his arms slightly, "Fine. I-you…we're perfect together. I knew from the second I first laid eyes on you that you were special, different."

Roddy curled into himself, a little self-conscious all of a sudden, Barry was quick to reassure him, "No, no! Your scent, it was…different. It stuck out to me. Everything else was a blur, everyone else was nothing compared to you. Everything about me was in tune with you. My mom told me…she said that's a sign of true mating. Like, you know, the fairy tale kind. Soul mates."

Roddy looked up and into those darker eyes, sheer reality in those depths, making with believe those words, "go on…"

Barry contemplated his words, "I wanted to just be close to you. So…I asked you out. And now, here we are. Dating. But…I want more."

Roddy raised a brow, "You just want to rope me into some Jägerbar marriage ceremony that binds us together forever. No pressure."

Barry's lips quirked, "Yeah, pretty much. You good with that?"Roddy got the feeling he wasn't really asking, but, "Are you? I mean, being with me forever seems like a daunting task, heck, I don't even like me that much to be around me for that long."

Barry smiled full blown then, "Good thing I'm sure about being with you forever then. But I guess I should ask officially…" he went down on one knee, "Roddy, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate? For eternity."

Roddy bit his lip, allowing for Barry to take his hand in both of his, "Well…I guess so. But we're waiting until the wedding to deflower me!"

Barry grumbled to himself, "Ok…I guess. Accept, for real."

Roddy looked down at him, waiting for a second before pulling the larger man to his feet, "Yes. Yes Barry, I will be your mate."

Barry grinned at him, placing a quick kiss to his lips, "You know Monroe's going to have a fit right? He's going to insist we get married in a church with the whole thing, cake, guests and all."

Roddy rolled his eyes, "Well, he can do that for he and Nick's wedding, I think that's going to be soon, by the way. Maybe he can take courting tips from you."

Barry gave a fake laugh, "Oh yes, and then we can tell the kids that it was my courtship that won you over, and Uncle Monroe's that got him Auntie Nick."

Roddy laughed then, a real sound that came from deep within; Barry pulled him close, "I love you."

Roddy smirked up at him, "I know. And hey, I'd love me too."

And that totally earned him a pinch on the butt.

It was later though, under the cover of darkness, when Roddy whispered back, "I love you too."

And Barry simply nuzzled closer to him...

**Hope you guys liked it! Oh, and this is a one-shot, because I'm cruel like that ;) Please review, they always help, and I like hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
